1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a computer mouse; in particular, to a computer mouse having detachable modules.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology advancing, personal computers, laptops or tablets in all shapes and sizes has become an essential tool for both work and entertainment. Computer mouse is a common input device for electronic instruments. However, the conventional mouse has a predetermined specification at manufacturing, and the consumer can only passively choose from existing modules. If a different specification has to be met, buying a new mouse is normally the only solution. For highly specialized mouse which is also costly, if the keys are out of order, the entire mouse is useless. If the mouse is to be repaired, the maintaining cost can be a burden.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.